


Loki

by Its_kathstyle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Serie de pequeñas historias sobre Loki y otros personajes. Algunas veces todo es sexual, otras veces no lo es.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Heimdall 

Loki se encontraba en la sala de trofeos de Odin, eran las tres con veinte minutos de la madrugada del viernes. Hubiera preferido ir allí después, pero cierta persona había descubierto cómo había estado haciendo para desaparecer de lo que sus virtuosos ojos veían; de manera que Loki creyó adecuado ir a robar el cofre de los antiguos inviernos o como él gustaba llamarlo "su cofre" a esas inusuales horas. Con el poder del cofre su magia sería aún más temida, y estaba bastante seguro de que Heimdall no se daría cuenta sino hasta después; lo normal sería que estuviera durmiendo.   
El dios se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que tenía en qué o en quién usar el cofre; simplemente lo quería como un capricho y porque la reliquia pertenecía a su gente. Odin no podría decir absolutamente nada. Oh sí, ese era principalmente el motivo; robaría su cofre y cuando Odin viniera a hacerle problemas por eso, lo congelaría; ese sí que sería un gran espectáculo, y tendría con esa broma para reírse por mucho tiempo. Si el viejo odioso se moría, hasta mejor. Tomó la reliquia y rió bajito al notar lo bien que se veían juntos y la forma en que su piel se adaptaba a su poder, se dispuso a salir de allí hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

— Loki — tan solo necesitó mencionar su nombre, para que el dios diera un pequeño brinco — te descuido un momento y mirate, ¿qué haces, pequeño estafador?

— Mi querido Heimdall, ve a descansar y no te preocupes por nada — dijo con su típico tono tranquilo y su sonrisa seductora — todo esto es un sueño — dijo moviendo sus manos de forma ridícula y escuchó la risa de Heimdall.

— Mi príncipe es muy inteligente, estoy cayendo en las redes de esa bonita lengua de plata, y en los encantos de esa sonrisa — aunque el guardián no estaba presente, pudo observar muy bien el gesto de arrogancia de Loki — pero soy más fuerte que eso; devuelve el cofre, Loki.

Si existía algo que Loki no soportaba era a esa gente que se hacía difícil ante sus encantos; él era hermoso, inteligente. Nadie debería ser fuerte ante él. Y aunque hubiera querido, nada pudo evitar el gesto de exagerada molestia que lo embargó. 

— No pienso devolverlo, Heimdall. Y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto — el guardián supo que había hecho enojar a Loki, pues si algo lo humillaba, era el no sentirse deseado.

— Vamos, ¿acaso mi embaucador favorito se dará por vencido tan pronto? — Loki no respondió, tan solo resopló con molestia — una boquita muy linda, un horrible pecado no querer usarla.

— Es mi cofre — respondió entre una sonrisa encantadora y una muy falsa, Heimdall se rió, de nuevo — ya deja de reírte, es mío.

— Bien, ¿sabes quién es mío, Loki? Tú lo eres — y allí estaba el príncipe de Asgard sintiéndose hermoso de nuevo — muestrame un poco. 

Aunque por su naturaleza quiso hacerse difícil, la voz ronca de su novio lo hizo obedecer. Inició por levantar la camisa de su pijama, y el guardián le elogió los pezones. "dales un poco de atención" pidió y Loki no tardó en obedecer, el gemido que emitió le hizo ganar un gruñido de Heimdall. No era la primera vez que su pareja lo hacía masturbarse con solo usar su voz, al inicio Loki creyó que era una tontería, pero rápido cambió de opinión al darse cuenta de la delicia que resultaba de escuchar la voz sensual y ronca del otro dándole órdenes y elogiándolo, era también exquisito ese morbo de sentirse observado.   
Y como cada vez, Loki ni siquiera supo en qué momento había acabado desnudo, con el trasero levantado y el pecho pegado al piso. 

— Qué hermoso te ves, mi príncipe — Loki gimió tan solo con escuchar ese halago — estás deseoso, ¿no? Tu bonito culo está muy deseoso; vamos Loki, no lo hagas sufrir más. 

Y no lo hizo, lamió dos dedos y los metió con impaciencia. Heimdall continuó enviando sus gruñidos y elogios hasta Loki, y mientras el príncipe se deshacía en gemidos, el guardián ingresó al castillo; le había llevado todo ese tiempo lograr distraer a Loki para llegar hasta él, antes de que el príncipe hiciera otra de sus majaderías. Y para cuando consiguió llegar hasta él, lo vio acostado, desnudo y con la respiración agitada. 

— ¿Agotado, mi niño? — preguntó agachándose y acariciando una mejilla. Loki no dijo nada, pero le regaló una sonrisa. Entonces Heimdall recogió la ropa, para después tomar a un desnudo Loki en brazos — vamos cariño, dejalo ahí.

— No, es mi cofre — respondió abrazando su reliquia con fuerza — mío, mío.

— Si lo dejas, te daré un obsequio — Loki lo dudó un rato, pero al final se rindió. Y su novio lo llevó hasta su habitación. 

Apenas llegar hasta su alcoba, el guardián lo depositó en la cama, y Loki que anteriormente había utilizado su magia para limpiar el piso del salón, de inmediato la usó para limpiarse a sí mismo. Entonces Heimdall le regaló una sonrisa y luego un beso. "Duerme, pequeño" le pidió, pero Loki lo abrazó con fuerza, impidiendo que se alejara" 

— Quiero mi obsequio — pidió, y su novio le sonrió para después preguntarle qué deseaba — duerme conmigo. 

Loki no era solo un niñito caprichoso y peligroso, que siempre obtenía lo que quería por las buenas o por las malas; sino que era terriblemente mimado y le encantaban las muestras de cariño. Sonrió al ver como su novio se metía a la cama y no le dio mucho tiempo antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo. 

— ¿Dormirás así? — cuestionó refiriéndose a la desnudez del otro, y el príncipe tan solo preguntó si aquello le molestaba — para nada, mi niño. 

No, no le molestaba. Pero tampoco podía asegurarle a Loki que podría dormir.


	2. Laufey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laufey es un buen padre sobreprotector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Gritos, sollozos y los golpes de un látigo es todo lo que el rey de Jotunheim puede escuchar, y dicho escándalo le molesta al realizar sus típicas tareas con papeleos del reino; piensa en dejarlo pasar y tan solo ignorar aquellos gritos de rabia, sin embargo sabe que su hijo no terminará pronto.   
Loki es el menor de sus hijos, y debido a esto y a haber nacido con ciertos "problemas", el rey lo ha sobreprotegido. Loki sufre de un mal rarísimo: él es un jotun enano. Pero este mal aunque muy extraño en su raza, no les causa ningún dolor o problema alguno; mas al rey Laufey no le importa tal cosa, para él Loki es un pequeño bebé, un bebé que debe ser protegido de todo.   
Entonces Laufey decide que para lograr el silencio que su trabajo requiere, debe visitar de inmediato los aposentos de su pequeño hijo y tratar de tranquilizar a la bestia que es ese niño suyo. 

— ¿Qué tiene tan enojado al pequeño niño de papá? — pregunta ingresando a la habitación sin tocar antes, Loki que está distraído en otras cosas, no reclama debido a eso.

— Buenos días, papi — saluda el muchacho; es un joven de diecinueve años, pero es inteligente y sabe cómo ganar los favores del rey — mi esclavo es un inútil, quiero otro esclavo.

— Cariño, no se encuentran asgardianos a la vuelta de la esquina — ríe ante la exigencia de su hijo — ¿qué hizo este esclavo que te molestó tanto? 

Entonces mira al rostro del muchacho y sonríe ante ese gesto de molestia, ese gesto que dice qué tan enojado que está por recibir una negativa a su capricho de tener dos esclavos; Loki nunca ha recibido un "no", y cuando los recibe, él sabe bien cómo convertirlos en un "sí". 

— debía preparar mi baño, mi desayuno y ayudar a vestirme y peinarme; pero tuve que peinarme yo mismo — Laufey se sentó en la cama en cuanto Loki inició su queja, a veces el príncipe cree que los esclavos tienen el súperpoder de la velocidad — debes entender, papi. Yo necesito muchas cosas, un solo esclavo es insuficiente — el rey suspira con cansancio cuando Loki se ha sentado en sus piernas y besa su mejilla, tan embustero. El esclavo siendo insolente intercede para pedir que se cumpla el deseo de su amo, pero este le recuerda su lugar con un latigazo — ¿pero quién te has creído? No te di permiso de hablar, más vale que no vuelva a suceder. 

Laufey observa el dolor en el rostro del joven asgardiano, y piensa que su hijo debe ser un tirano para que aquel tonto pida la ayuda de otro compatriota suyo, pero eso no lo hace preocuparse, sino que le satisface. Loki puede considerarse un jotun débil en comparación con los monstruosos seres de piel azul que son los habitantes de este mundo, pero en cuanto a sus formas salvajes y sin piedad, él puede ser incluso más cruel que muchos.   
En Jotunheim es común utilizar prisioneros de guerra como esclavos para sus reyes, y debido a este dato, estas personas son mantenidas con grilletes en sus pies y manos, con cadenas del largo adecuado para cumplir deberes, pero imposibilitando su defensa o escape. Y esto significa que Jotunheim debe entrar en guerra con cualquiera de los mundos para poder conseguir un esclavo nuevo. 

— Cariño, sabes lo que significa un nuevo esclavo, ¿no? — pregunta quitando el rostro de Loki de su mejilla — guerras, bajas.

— Laufey — el rey sabe que cuando su niño lo llama por su nombre y no por "papi", significa que seguido viene una de sus tantas tretas para conseguir manipularlo y sacarle un sí — ¿acaso son los soldados más importantes que tu hijo? Me duele el pensar que mis necesidades están por debajo de muchos, yo que soy el menor de tus príncipes soy tratado con desprecio y debo resignarme a sentirme inferior — Laufey lo mira sin creer lo que escucha, Loki que siempre ha tenido todo, hablando sobre "estar por debajo" que cosa tan ridícula aquella — pero sabes, un día faltaré y lo único que podrás recordar será este día, este amargo día en que pusiste a los demás por sobre la felicidad de tu hijo. 

El rostro del rey es de incredulidad, se quiere asombrar de la crueldad de su niño, pues no le importa cuántos deban morir para que el consiga un nuevo esclavo; pero lo cierto es que no le asombra en absoluto. Y el esclavo que con anterioridad hubo escuchado sobre la poderosa lengua de plata del menor de los hijos del rey de Jotunheim, no puede evitar abrir un poco la boca al presenciar el uso de este poder tan singular. Loki continúa hablando. 

— Que sean escritas mis palabras — señala a su esclavo y el joven corre en busca de papel y lápiz — deseo que se recuerde este día como el más oscuro y triste de mi vida, el día en que me golpeó la verdad: jamás seré importante. Hoy con suma desdicha acepto mi inferioridad ante soldados de todos los reinos, yo Loki Laufeyson príncipe de Jotunheim soy condenado a vivir en la desdicha.

— Basta, tú deja de escribir esas ridiculeces — regaña el rey, pero Loki de inmediato deja sin validez su orden.

— Es mi esclavo y escribirá todas mis desgracias, ¿también esto me vas a quitar, padre? 

Siempre cae ante esa lengua embustera, y esta vez no podría ser distinto. Resopla estando harto de la situación y decide darle a su dramático hijo lo que desea. 

— Bien — dice tomándose la cabeza — tendrás otro esclavo. 

Eso fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que el príncipe mimado se subiera de nuevo en sus piernas y lo abrazara por el cuello, su Loki tenía esa mala pero dulce costumbre de llenarlo de besos cada vez que le cumplía un capricho. 

— Te amo tanto, papi — le dice con una bellísima sonrisa — siempre me haces tan feliz.


	3. Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki quiere vengarse de Hulk, y requiere la ayuda del Dr Banner para conseguirlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— ¿En serio, Loki? Me parece que esto es ridículo.

El príncipe asgardiano se encontraba junto al Dr Banner en una cafetería; bebía su mocca mientras observaba de mala manera al otro. Hace algunos años que intentó conquistar la tierra, pero el monstruo verde había detenido todos sus planes brindándole una monumental paliza, y no se había conformado con tal humillación, sino que se burló de él llamándolo "dios insignificante". Disgustado con esto, Loki volvió a la tierra para demostrarle a esa bestia que él no era nada de eso, ¿y cómo lo había hecho? Utilizando su mejor arma: la seducción. Creyó que podría hacer que el monstruo cayera a sus pies como muchos otros habían caído antes; pero se llevó un duro golpe contra la pared.   
Hulk cayó en sus redes, sí. Pero Loki jamás tomó en cuenta que el tamaño del pene era proporcional al tamaño de su cuerpo; así que terminó gritando y golpeando a Hulk, porque según él "le estaba destrozando el culo", y lo cierto es que no mentía, Loki podía ser un dios, pero no el dios de los hoyos enormes; estaba seguro de que no podría caminar en días. Y para aumentar su malestar, Hulk salió de él molesto y aún con ganas, y le llamó "dios insignificante" de nuevo.

— Dime — pidió mirando a Bruce con ojos entrecerrados, cómo queriendo estudiar todos sus movimientos.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Además no creo encontrar en qué puedas vencerlo — Loki lo había invitado a un café para averiguar cómo humillar a la bestia.

— Tú conoces a la bestia mejor que nadie, no me vengas con mentiras — reprochó — además es lo menos que puedes hacer, tuve que usar silla de ruedas dos semanas por tu culpa, ¿sabes lo vergonzoso que fue soportar las preguntas del estúpido de Thor? 

— No me metas en tus asuntos con Hulk —dijo y Loki lo picó con el tenedor que le habían llevado para su postre — bien, tal vez haya algo.

— Muy bien, te escucho.

Loki jamás se vio charlando con un humano asqueroso mientras bebían café, hasta parecía vieja chismosa de esas que aparecían en las novelas que veía su hermano. Era vergonzoso, pero nada lo era más que haber tenido que escuchar a la bestia llamarlo insignificante dos veces, dos malditas veces; y Loki Laufeyson no podía permitir algo como eso. Por lo tanto se tragó su orgullo y arrogancia, y allí estaba, pidiéndole consejo al doctorcillo ese. 

— Inteligencia — dijo Bruce como si aquello dijera mucho, y se decepcionó cuando Loki no comprendió — lo que intento decir es que el punto débil de Hulk es la inteligencia, así que si quieres vencerlo debes evitar todo lo que involucre la fuerza física.

— Inteligencia — repitió Loki para sí mismo, y pensó durante varios minutos — lo tengo, y tú me vas a ayudar.

Bruce pudo haberse negado, pero lo cierto era que le parecía muy interesante que alguien lograra derrotar a Hulk, así que aceptó. La idea de Loki consistía en construir una jaula grande a prueba de la enorme fuerza del monstruo verde, y equiparla con distintos códigos y juegos que Hulk debería resolver para lograr llegar hasta la puerta. Y él usaría su magia para crear una visón en donde estuviera dañando a la adorada de Hulk: La viuda negra. Sería como en esos videojuegos en que tienes que rescatar a la princesa, pero antes debes completar algunas pruebas; aunque peor, porque pretendía colocar su rostro riéndose de manera escandalosa por toda la jaula. Alguien estuvo viendo Saw y moría por jugar un rato.   
Bruce se impresionó por la capacidad de Loki para crear esas ideas tan locas, el primer problema que vio es que sería demasiado costoso hacer todo aquello, y aunque bien podría pedirle el dinero a Tony, éste preguntaría para qué lo necesitaba y cuando le dijera que era para molestar a Hulk, no le daría ni un dólar. Pero Loki dijo que no había problema y que él conseguiría el dinero necesario, no quiso saber cómo.

— De acuerdo, Loki. ¿Cuándo iniciamos? — preguntó cerrando así su trato, y Loki le sonrió, "ya mismo" le había contestado, y a él le pareció totalmente irónico trabajar con el dios que detestaba a los humanos, por un objetivo en común.

Y Loki también se sorprendió de sí mismo, pues resultaba que ver concluido aquel plan le llevaría meses y aún así no le importó tener que soportar al humano por tanto tiempo, pero resultó ser que aquel midgardiano no era tan estúpido e ignorante como el príncipe los veía, sino que era sumamente inteligente, un genio. Y a Loki le agradó de él que aunque era una mente brillante, no iba alardeando y vanagloriándose; suficiente tenía con su egocentrismo como para tener que soportar un alma con delirios de grandeza, al menos él es un dios y su grandeza es real, pero en los humanos algo así sería totalmente ridículo.   
Así que se encontró en una posición en la cual no le molestaba en absoluto tener que compartir trabajo con el doctor, beber un té para buscar el descanso, y hasta jugar una partida de póquer o ajedrez en el tiempo libre. Quién iba a decir que los humanos sí podían ser agradables.


	4. Thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finge de nuevo su muerte a cambio de mucho poder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Él no está muerto.

Thanos nunca destrozó su cuello, el sonido horripilante que se escuchó de sus huesos al quebrarse jamás fue real. Todo fue una vez más, otro engaño del embaucador. Pero, ¿por qué había Loki mentido respecto a esto? Todo podía resumirse a poder, el bello y exquisito poder.   
Todo había ocurrido esa vez en que se lanzó del bifrost y el titán lo había tomado como parte de su ejército, jamás fue plan de Loki ser prisionero de un poderoso ser, pero su lengua de plata hizo gala de nuevo hasta en sus peores y más difíciles momentos, y cuando se dio cuenta el temible y poderoso Thanos estaba a sus pies; no como Loki lo hubiera deseado, sino más bien controlador y posesivo, pero esto era siempre mejor a ser un esclavo y ser torturado como el resto de prisioneros.   
Por lo tanto, Thanos le ofreció una vida a su lado; y Loki no tuvo mucho qué pensar. Tendría el reino que siempre deseo, y no las acabadas Asgard y Jotunheim, sino que el universo. Él sería amo y señor de todo. Su consorte sería un titán, y como resultaba ser incluso más poderoso que Loki, aquel enlace lejos de disgustarle, le hacía crecer en arrogancia; tendría súbditos y prisioneros a gusto suyo, y sus caprichos podrían ser cumplidos con un solo tronar de dedos. De modo tal, cuando Thanos hizo aquel pedido, Loki apenas lo pensó antes de darle una positiva. Y aquel ataque en la nave había sido todo una jugarreta suya; la golpiza a Hulk como venganza, la muerte de Heimdall como castigo a la insolencia que siempre presento ante él, y el sufrimiento de Thor por pura diversión. 

Es así, que estando de pie frente al trono en que Loki orgulloso y arrogante se sienta, Thor no puede creer lo que ve. 

— No puedo creerlo, Loki — habla con rabia, soportando esas terribles ganas de golpearlo — te vi morir, sufrí por ti. Y tú aquí, tan feliz creyéndote quien no eres.

— Cállate — ordenó con molestia el supremo rey — yo soy todo lo que ves aunque te moleste, hijo de Odin. Quién iba a decirlo, el poderoso Thor reducido a nada, sin un reino ni un trono, apenas es comparado con la basura; no eres nada ante mí, ni siquiera mereces el honor de escuchar mi voz.

— ¿El honor de escuchar tu voz? — cuestiona indignado — ¿acaso te escuchas, hermano? Olvida ya este sueño vacío, coloca tus pies en tierra. Nada de esto es tuyo, Loki.

— Basta, tú no eres mi hermano — gritó el rey con suma molestia — te molesta mi grandeza, ¿no? Pero tendrás que vivir con ella o morir. 

Y Thor lo comprendió de inmediato, este no era más el Loki con quien peleó en diversas batallas, no era más aquel niño con quien jugó a las escondidas y rió hasta que sus estómagos dolieran; este era un Loki que estaba cegado por el poder y la gloria, y aquello era imposible de vencer.   
Entonces pasó que Loki finalmente se puso de pie, y empuñó su cetro causando un gran escándalo, y dicho bullicio alertó a su guardia personal, y también a su esposo. 

— ¿Qué causa la molestia de mi rey? — preguntó Thanos acercándose, y Loki le ofreció una mano que fue besada.

— Amado — empezó el dios — el asgardiano me molesta, te pido lo retires de mi presencia. 

Las peticiones de Loki son órdenes, y le bastó al titán un sutil movimiento de una de sus manos, para que Thor fuera arrastrado hasta ser echado de allí. 

— ¿Desea mi rey la muerte del asgardiano? — preguntó Thanos cuando Thor ya no pudo verse.

— ¿Qué tendría de divertido eso? No hay gozo en la muerte, pero sí en el sufrimiento que puedo causar — Loki lo miró sonriente y Thanos le besó, él se dejó hacer sin resistencia alguna — no te preocupes debido a esto, amado. El asgardiano sufre. 

Y sufría, mientras su hermano vivía en aquel odioso acuerdo; ese acuerdo en que entregaba su hermoso cuerpo y dulces palabras al titán, a cambio de todo el poder que pudiera desear. Sin amor, solo placer.  
Pero así Loki era feliz; consiguiendo siempre hasta esas cosas que jamás soñó tener.

Y sucedió, que pasado el tiempo, el rey Loki sintió amar su vida.


	5. Gran maestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gana el favor del gran maestro de una manera muy especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— ¿Sigues con vida?

— Sí, obvio que sigo con vida

— Sí, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

— Estoy atado a esta estúpida silla, ¿y la tuya? 

Loki había llegado a aquel salvaje mundo llamado Saakar hace dos semanas atrás; durante la pelea con su hermana Hela, el bifrost lo había "escupido" en un sitio bastante desagradable. Estaba repleto de basura y escombros, y lo peor había sido aquel grupo de carroñeros que le habían preguntado si era peleador o comida; pero qué insultante había sido aquello para Loki, era claro que él no era un peleador bruto, pero tampoco sería la cena de aquellos tipejos.   
Una vez más su lengua de plata le ayudó, y de forma fácil logró hacer creer que era invitado del gobernante de aquel mundo. Una marea de malos gestos lo atacó y un descuidado soltó un "es invitado del gran maestro". Y teniendo el nombre del personaje más importante en aquel mundo, ya nada más faltaría ganar su favor; y Loki siempre ganaba favores.

Los carroñeros le indicaron cómo llegar hasta la casa del gran maestro; aunque aquello más parecía un castillo o una mansión, vaya que usaban palabras humildes en Saakar. Apenas llegar, tocó la puerta principal con dos golpes y un par de guardias abrieron. 

— Identifíquese — pidió uno de ellos con voz seria.

— Mi nombre es Loki, príncipe de Asgard y heredero legítimo al trono de Jotunheim — respondió y ahogó una risilla al notar la confusión en los guardias, "¿cómo podía el príncipe de un lugar, ser heredero de otro?" tal vez se preguntaban — una larga historia, pido audiencia con el gran maestro. 

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y dudaron un momento, pero creyeron que sería muy descortés darle un mal trato al príncipe de algún planeta, cualquiera que sea. Uno de ellos se retiró y pronto volvió junto a una robusta mujer que era llamada Topaz. Loki se presentó nuevamente con ella, ese aire de confianza y la sonrisa coqueta, le hicieron ganar la audiencia que tanto deseaba.

Esperó sentado durante un par de horas, se horrorizó de la nula cortesía para con sus invitados, pero nada de eso debía salir de su boca, sino solo las palabras correctas. Es así que después de otro de muchos resoplidos, vio ingresar a un hombre un tanto estrafalario y de avanzada edad; pensó que se veía casi como Odin, pero menos amargado y más delgado. 

— ¿Gran maestro? — preguntó Loki y una ceja elevada fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, no se hizo para atrás — yo soy Loki, príncipe de Asg...

— Sí, sí — interrumpió el hombre — escucho mucho "blah blah blah" — aunque aquello resultó ser una falta de respeto, Loki no mostró más que una sonrisa — al punto, ¿qué quieres? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo conseguiste llegar hasta aquí? 

— Mi mundo está en guerra y el bifrost me ha traído hasta Saakar, lo único que pido es su protección mientras yo esté aquí.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que merece los favores del gran maestro? — dijo Topaz con molestia — por lo que veo, no es un guerrero; y ahora mismo me estoy preguntando porqué los carroñeros le dejaron ir, seguramente tampoco sirve como comida. 

Loki se sintió muy ofendido, era verdad que él no era como esos hombres repletos de músculos, todo fuerza y nada cerebro. Pero tampoco era razón para escuchar que no servía ni para la comida de aquellos asquerosos. Sin embargo no borró su sonrisa y con paso coqueto se fue acercando al gran maestro. Un "hey, hey" lo detuvo; al parecer aquel hombre no permitía que cualquiera se acercara a él, pero él era el dios del engaño, el maestro timador, el embaucador; nada podría con su carita dulce y su lengua de plata, ni siquiera aquel egocéntrico.   
Pero pasado un rato, Loki se sintió repleto de ira, ya que aquel hombre lo interrumpía cada vez que él planeaba hablar, "hablas mucho" le había dicho, y Loki rió, esforzándose por hacer ver su risa como la más sensual de todas, aunque la verdad fuera otra. El príncipe asgardiano estaba histérico. 

— La verdad es que sí soy comida — dijo cuando ya no se le ocurrió nada más, y para su agrado el gran maestro le prestó atención — pero no soy cualquier plato, soy de primera categoría y solo una persona de igual o superior rango es digna de probarme — el gran maestro lo observó con ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada — ¿le gustaría al gran maestro, comerme?

— ¿Acaso estás intentando seducirme? — preguntó incrédulo, y seguido volteó hacia Topaz — ¿él está intentando seducirme?

— Eso me parece — respondió con un tono demasiado serio.

— Oh, pero qué apenado me siento — dijo Loki fingiendo tristeza al colocar una mano en su pecho y poner un gesto decaído — jamás pensé que el gran maestro me rechazaría de esta forma, debo entender que no desea probar a este príncipe, al menos que sí quiera hacerlo — Loki aguardó un par de segundos, luego le sonrió y guiñó — ¿quieres? 

— Topaz, dile la palabra. La que empieza con S y que usamos para afirmar — pidió viendo muy sugerente a Loki, y el dios rió nervioso.

— Serpiente —dijo ella con desprecio.

— ¿Qué? No —corrigió de inmediato — sí, la palabra es sí. Ven conmigo. 

El gran maestro lo llevó hasta una habitación en la cual pudieron estar solos; y aunque nadie podía saber qué pasaba tras esas paredes, los gritos, risas y gemidos del invitado eran un claro indicativo que no estaban jugando "monopolio". Loki había conseguido el favor del gobernante, y lo cierto es que no le molestaba la manera en absoluto, él siempre fue muy sexual; de hecho él se ha acostado con seres de muchos mundos por pura curiosidad y placer. Así que estar desnudo y con el cabello hecho un desastre junto a aquel sujeto que tenía más energía de la que debería tener alguien a su edad, no le resultaba en nada un problema; se dejó llevar y fue escandaloso, porque descubrió que aquello agradaba a su anfitrión.   
Esa vez había acabado boca abajo sobre la cama y muy agotado, el gran maestro lo había besado en el cuello, y luego le había prometido enviar a arreglar una habitación para él. 

Miró a Thor atado a aquella silla, y se encogió inocente de hombros.

— Yo no tengo una.


	6. Fandral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandral sabe bien cómo seducir a Loki, y el dios ama divertirse junto a él

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Se encontraba aburrido, de nuevo había sido arrastrado a una de esas fiestas que tanto le desagradaban; prefería quedarse en su habitación con una taza de té y un buen libro, pero debía celebrar la victoria de su bruto hermano y sus brutos amigos, toda una desdicha.   
Los salvajes -como gustaba a Loki, llamar a los guerreros- bebían como si fuera esa la última noche en que podrían probar alcohol. Las jarras eran azotadas, estaba cansado de aquello, ruido que fastidiaba sus oídos desde cualquier rincón; gritos de los hombres y risas de mujeres escandalosas; la música era una tortura para sus oídos, él que prefería un poco de jazz tenía que estar ahí escuchando aquello tan bullicioso. Estaba sentado solo, con mal gesto junto a la mesa principal, de nuevo hubiera preferido otra cosa, como sentarse en una mesa en el rincón y que nadie lo volteara a ver molesto por su amargura, pero era el príncipe, y los príncipes no se sientan en el rincón. 

— Incluso el mal gesto no puede quitarte belleza, Loki. 

Y allí estaba Fandral, el tipo era una excitación andante, pero también resultaba ser el único de los guerreros que agradaba a Loki. Y no iba a mentirse a sí mismo, aunque jamás vería a Fandral "erección" cualquiera que sea su apellido, como una posible pareja seria, era apuesto y su labia rivalizaba incluso con la suya; Loki pasaba buenos ratos junto a él.   
Lo miró con pereza y alzó una ceja, Fandral le guiñó y dicho gesto le sacó una risilla a Loki. 

— Mi querido Fandral — dijo con coquetería, pasando una mano por sus cabellos negros. El guerrero tomó asiento — empezaba a sentirme desilusionado al no verte llegar aquí, ¿acaso hubo una dama cuya belleza superó a la mía?

— Ninguna dama y ningún varón podrán jamás igualar siquiera la exagerada belleza del menor de los príncipes de Asgard — respondió el rubio besando la mano que Loki le ofreció. Ambos tenían este juego en que se seducían con palabras; Loki amaba ser estimulado de aquella forma, y Fandral amaba ganar su cariño después.

— Tus palabras me honran, mi apuesto y valiente guerrero — Si existía algo que gustara a Loki de aquellas desagradables celebraciones, era poder divertirse junto a Fandral. A Thor no le agradaba, pues decía lo que ya Loki sabía "es una erección que quedó atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre", mas no le interesaba aquello, él disfrutaba de aquel juego, además no era tan dulce e inocente como Thor quería creer.

— Me complace que me reclames como tuyo — dijo acariciando la barbilla y Loki se sonrojó, él no estaba reclamando a Fandral, solo estaba jugando — desearía demostrarte hasta dónde estoy dispuesto a pertenecer a ti, solo si tú quisieras ser mío, Loki. 

El príncipe se sintió nervioso cuando el guerrero se acercó demasiado, Fandral hablaba a milímetros de su boca, como pidiéndole de manera silenciosa que unieran sus labios; y Thor lo miró y le negó en desaprobación, pero una dama de rojizos cabellos lo hizo olvidar a su pequeño hermano, y Loki puso de nuevo su completa atención en Fandral. 

— Usas las palabras correctas para seducirme, mi Fandral — respondió Loki acariciando con suavidad los labios frente a él, y Fandral cerró los ojos para concentrarse en aquel toque y en aquella voz sensual — estaría complacido de demostrarte qué tan tuyo quiero ser — y lo besó, y el guerrero no se quedó atrás, sino que lo atrajo por la cintura y lo pegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo. Loki se complació del brazo que lo aprisionaba y de la mano que tomaba con firmeza sus cabellos, y se dejó llevar -como siempre hacía- en aquel beso, colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno. 

— Loki — dijo en un susurro, como en un intento de tomar suficiente aire en medio del momento tan ardiente.

— Hoy no, mi Fandral — respondió Loki lamiendo con delicadeza los labios ajenos; y se separó para irse de allí con paso sexy. Y Fandral se quedó allí de pie, con una pelea interna entre sentirse divertido o molesto, cada cierto tiempo Loki le hacía aquello. Caminaba sensual y luego a lo lejos lo miraba y le sonreía con arrogancia.


	7. Stephen Strange y Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los tres hechiceros deben unirse y salvar al mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Vaya, vaya. Pero si son el brujo pseudo supremo y la mujer drama. Oh mi pobre hermano murió, soy tan desdichada — se burló Loki, él sí que sabía dar una buena primera impresión, segunda para Strange. 

Su hermano había descubierto los pasos de alguien sobre las seis gemas del infinito, y aunque no sabía quién o quiénes podrían ser, sí sabía que debía hacer algo y pronto. Fue así que acabó en el laboratorio de su amigo, el Dr Selvig. Y este a su vez le había recomendado trabajar con el Dr Stephen Strange.   
Y después de muchas horas de estudio y debate, decidieron entre varios vengadores y el hechicero, que lo más recomendable sería crear un hechizo tan fuerte que pudiera proteger el universo, y en el mejor de los casos destruir las gemas; pero Stephen no podía crear un hechizo de tal magnitud por sí solo. Y es así como Loki llegó hasta la torre Stark, porque pudo ir al santuario, pero a los demás les parecía un lugar extraño y decidieron hacer la reunión en casa de Tony. 

— Compórtate, Loki — regañó Thor con vergüenza — disculpen mis amigos, mi hermano a veces es un poco complicado.

— Mi estimado Thor, realmente no me pedirás que colabore con este par de mequetrefes. Sería un enorme insulto a mi inteligencia y conocimientos de hechicería ilimitados. 

Thor lo miró con aburrimiento, él bien sabía que si efectivamente Loki era bastante inteligente y sus conocimientos mágicos eran abundantes, era falso que fueran ilimitadas estas dos virtudes. Decidió no decir nada respecto a eso para no dañar su orgullo. 

— Hermano, no pienso discutir contigo. Haz hecho tantas necedades y necesitas redimirte — expuso Thor con seriedad — así que tienes dos opciones, ayudas por tu voluntad o Hulk te convencerá de hacerlo — Loki lo miró con odio y luego volteó hacia Bruce con arrogancia, pero Banner lejos de intimidarse, golpeó con fuerza la mesa y gruñó en su dirección; Loki abrió de más los ojos y apartó de inmediato la cara.

— Bien — gritó con cólera el dios de las mentiras — ayudaré, pero solo porque yo quiero hacerlo, no porque ustedes montón de insignificantes lo digan. 

Todos respiraron con cansancio y Bruce ahogó una risa que se le quiso escapar debido a la reacción de Loki. "Ahí les dejó a mi hermanito, me lo cuidan" había dicho Thor divertido antes de salir de la sala junto al resto de vengadores, dejando solamente a Stephen, Wanda y Loki.   
Strange decidió que necesitaban privacidad para trabajar y los llevó hasta el santuario. 

— Sé que puede ser difícil para ustedes comprender esto, pero a mi lado sus conocimientos sobre hechicería son risibles. Así que yo seré el líder y ustedes solo harán lo que yo diga, ¿entendido? — Wanda y Stephen se miraron entre sí antes de rodar los ojos, no entendían cómo había logrado Thor soportar a ese dios por más de mil años.

— Entiendo que a ninguno de nosotros le interesa trabajar en conjunto, pero el destino del universo está en juego — habló Strange con su típico tono serio — así que aconsejo dejar todo orgullo y arrogancia a un lado y ponernos a trabajar, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos quede. 

Loki suspiró con cansancio, él sabía quién estaba tras las gemas y sabía también que si Thanos lograba conseguirlas entonces él lo pagaría bastante caro; había fallado en su intento de gobernar la tierra y bien era sabido que el titán castigaba con severidad a quienes se atrevían a fallar. En momentos como ese, se arrepentía de haberse auto exiliado en el bifrost, pues de no haberlo hecho, jamás se hubiera encontrado con Thanos y no estaría en esa posición en la cual más que proteger al universo, debía proteger su vida. No quería morir y mucho menos ser torturado, pero sabía que ese era el destino que le esperaba si no se daban prisa; optó por dejar su orgullo aparte y trabajar con los dos hechiceros.

Loki no planeó decirles nada, pues era muy humillante para alguien como él aceptar que temía ante alguien más. El era un dios, Thanos no lo era, y aún así Loki le guardaba miedo. Iniciaron el trabajo, y aquello podía considerarse un espectáculo, la magia roja de Wanda junto a la verde de Loki, formándose como humo alrededor de los escudos de Stephen. El trío era sumamente poderoso y bastante inteligentes además, pronto se vieron compartiendo conocimientos y opinando sobre la magia de los otros; y aunque Loki aceptaba muy bien los consejos que tenían para darle, Stephen sabía que algo ocultaba. 

— dios de las mentiras — se dirigió a él con exagerada calma, pero sin sonar aburrido — te escuchamos. 

Loki los miró con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer confundida, pero un gesto de Wanda le advirtió que no eran el par de ignorantes que él creía y que ya sabían que les ocultaba algo. Exhaló sonoramente y se resignó a hablar. 

— Thanos — dijo y por un momento dudó, Stephen le hizo una seña para que continuara — un titán, tuve la mala suerte de toparme con él antes de mi ataque a New York. Busca las gemas del infinito para acabar con la mitad de la población del universo, y cuando lo consiga nadie podrá detenerlo. Es por eso que debemos crear el hechizo cuanto antes. 

Ambos pudieron notar el temor en Loki aunque este se esforzara por ocultarlo, mas no dijeron nada, por respeto al orgullo del dios y por no querer pisotear su arrogancia. En silencio Loki agradeció el gesto. 

— Es más complicado de lo que había pensado, debiste decir esto desde el inicio, Loki — dijo Wanda preocupada — leí sobre titán, son muy poderosos y sanguinarios. 

Stephen la miró intentando decidir en donde había leído sobre estos seres, tal vez fue en el momento en que estrechó su mano con Loki; Wanda había tomado la mano casi obligándolo y Loki la había retirado con rapidez, sin embargo no fue suficiente para que ella no lograra ver parte de su pasado, y ahora que Loki les revelaba quién estaba tras las gemas, comprendía el peligro que significaba. Seguido Strange volteó hacia Loki y este quitó la cara con vergüenza, pero siempre en alto. Podía estar dominado por el terror de ser masacrado, pero jamás lo demostraría. Y eso le hacía ganarse el respeto de los otros dos hechiceros. 

— Bueno, entonces no estemos perdiendo tiempo. A trabajar — dijo Stephen con un par de aplausos — Loki, tú lo conoces mejor. Guíanos. 

Wanda estuvo de acuerdo y Loki asintió antes de comenzar a revelarles todo lo que había aprendido sobre el titán, el hecho de que ambos se lo tomaran de la manera más profesional posible, sin tinte de recriminación o burla, le hacía más sencillo hablar. Y estuvieron trabajando durante días, usando un pequeño hechizo de Loki que los ayudó a mantenerse despiertos; las ojeras eran enormes en sus rostros, los cabellos desordenados, sus estómagos rugían con hambre, y sus olores corporales empezaban a afectar el lugar. Incluso Loki que es un dios y un gigante de hielo, empezó a sufrir mal olor por no poder bañarse; pues este hechizo tan poderoso exigía la concentración total de todos los hechiceros involucrados.   
Y al quinto día, con aspectos horrorosos, finalmente hubieron creado un hechizo tan poderoso que fue capaz de destruir las gemas. No habría más teseracto para Loki, pero tampoco tendría que preocuparse por Thanos. Se sentía libre.

Loki se dejó caer al suelo y exhaló ruidosamente y luego los otros dos lo siguieron. Y a Stephen se le ocurrió que sería buena idea ir a un spa; era tarde así que debían consentirse a sí mismos, pero nada que con magia no se pudiera lograr. Los tres decidieron que lo único que querían era tomar un relajante baño y después ir a comer, y así lo hicieron; ese poder de Stephen para llegar a cualquier sitio que deseara sí que era una maravilla. 

— Me divertí con ustedes, son poderosos después de todo — dijo Loki como halago antes de pegar otro mordisco a su hamburguesa. Stephen le asintió y Wanda le regaló una sonrisa. 

Todo había acabado, y le había costado a Loki sudor, lágrimas, dolor y cansancio, liberarse de Thanos y sentirse libre otra vez en su vida. Y los dos hechiceros habían conocido por lo que pasó, pero ninguno hizo malos comentarios. Y todo aquel trabajo desencadenó al final un simple y divertido hechizo, uno en el que el trío de magos pudiera hacer "videollamadas" sin usar un celular y sin importar en dónde estuvieran. 

.

— ¿Están ahí mis vidas?

— Qué ridículo te has vuelto, Strange — regañó Loki, a lo que el hechicero soltó una carcajada.

— Todavía no logra superar ese vídeo — dijo Wanda uniéndose a la conversación.

Loki en Asgard, Stephen en el santuario y ella de vacaciones con Visión.


	8. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki juega una broma a Thor que acaba muy mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki lo miró con cansancio, allí estaba su necio hermano siendo ruidoso de nuevo, llamando la atención. Oh, es el príncipe dorado de Asgard, el poderoso Thor hijo de Odin; cuantas ridiculeces. Acaso no podía quedarse en silencio un rato, tan difícil era no querer sobresalir en todo.   
Pero Loki no se quedaría con las ganas de hacerle un poco la vida difícil a su hermano. Se preparó, se rió y luego habló.

— Un poco de inocencia, y algo de dulzura — empezó el dios creando un círculo imperfecto de humo verde — un tanto de suavidad, y poca estatura — y así, Loki lanzó el hechizo hacia Thor. Era día de caza de conejos, su tonto hermano sí que la pasaría mal. 

La magia envolvió a Thor dolorosamente y a Loki no le interesó quedarse a ver, sino que se retiró a la biblioteca. Sus padres estaban de vacaciones y eso significaba que podía divertirse de más, ya que Thor nunca decía a sus padres de todas sus necedades, siempre y cuando no afectaran de más a alguien.   
Thor gritó con dolor y las lágrimas no pudieron ser detenidas, gracias a todos los dioses la transformación fue rápida, y el dios del trueno cayó desmayado. Y Loki que tranquilo leía, ni siquiera escuchó, solo sabía que cuando el hechizo acabara Thor querría matarlo, oh qué divertido sería todo.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que realizó el hechizo en contra de Thor, y aún continuaba leyendo, pensó en dejar el libro aparte y dirigirse a buscar el resultado de su broma, porque qué caso tenía joderle el día a alguien si no podías ver cómo sufría. No fue necesario. 

— Loki — lo llamó una voz dulce y una manita suave se posó en su pierna, Loki arrugó las cejas antes de mirar. Y ahí estaba Thor, su hechizo había fallado; su hermano no era un conejo, sino un niño. Había un dulce y regordete mini Thor mirándolo con ojos grandes. "Maldición" pensó el dios de las mentiras.

— ¿Qué quieres, Thor? Ve a molestar a alguien más — dijo odioso, pero el niño no se fue — chu, chu — intentó Loki con ese sonido que le servía para espantar animales, y lo acompañó de un movimiento de su mano.

— Loki, tengo hambre — dijo el pequeño Thor y con dificultad logró escalar hasta sentarse en las piernas de su hermano, después se estiró para alcanzar su rostro — comida, Loki, comida, Loki. 

El embaucador lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, qué había hecho tan malo en la vida como para tener que soportar algo así; él quiso convertir a Thor en conejo y que fuera perseguido en la caza, jamás quiso transformarlo en un mocoso hambriento. No le quedó de otra más que levantarse con un Thor abrazado a su cuello e ir en busca de comida. "¿Qué comerán los mocosos?" se preguntó Loki para sí mismo, pero la manita que haló con fuerza su cabello lo hizo voltear hacia Thor, el pequeño Thor lo miraba molesto y sin querer soltar sus cabellos. 

— Sueltame, mocoso estúpido — gritó Loki entre la indignación y la cólera; y sin poder saber si fue a causa del aumento en el volumen de su voz o al insulto, Thor hizo un puchero y luego empezó a llorar — no, no. Thor basta, llora en silencio — pidió asqueado del llorar tan ruidoso de su hermano, pero este no se calló — ya cállate, pequeño maricón. 

Pero Thor no "lloró en silencio", sino todo lo contrario, gritó aún más fuerte y las lágrimas y mocos ensuciaron su redonda carilla; Loki creyó de manera acertada que lo mejor sería calmar al niño en sus brazos antes de que los guardias se percataran, porque en donde alguien viera al magnífico Thor en aquella posición iría corriendo a decirlo a Odin en cuanto regresara, y entonces él estaría en problemas. 

— Ya, ya pequeña bestia, no pasa nada — intentó calmar dando caricias a la pequeña espalda, y Thor se recostó a él — veamos a ver qué podemos conseguir. 

— Jabalí — pidió Thor, pero pronto Loki le dio una negativa, pues según el embustero Thor era muy pequeño para comer aquello — Loki, sí. Dame jabalí. 

Y no tuvo más opción que servir un plato grande con muchos trozos de carne de jabalí asada, podrían comer ambos, además no quería que Thor empezara a llorar de nuevo. Loki sentó a Thor en una de las sillas del comedor, pero al ver que no alcanzaba la mesa, le permitió sentarse sobre esta; justo al lado del plato y Loki se sentó frente a ambos. Empezaron a comer y luego de un rato Thor tosió con suavidad pero siendo dramático, un claro engaño, a quién quería mentirle, al dios de las mentiras acaso; Loki lo miró otra vez con ojos entrecerrados y Thor tosió falsamente, pero más fuerte y más dramático que antes. 

— Iré por un poco de jugo — dijo resignado, y Thor le sonrió — no te muevas de aquí. 

Loki volvió con un poco de jugo de manzana y le entregó un vaso que Thor tomó con ambas manos. Si no fuera su tonto hermano y no aborreciera a los niños, diría que era una ternura. Thor se acabó el contenido y lanzó un suspiro satisfecho, luego sin pensarlo dos veces se estiró hasta alcanzar a su hermano, quien lo cargó para llevárselo a otro sitio. 

— Loki, ¿jugamos? — pidió con la sonrisa más dulce que el pelinegro hubiera visto, pero un "no" fue la respuesta. Los ojitos de cachorro de Thor se entristecieron — Loki, por favor.

— Basta Thor — pidió molesto y el niño agachó el rostro — lo único que quería era convertirte en un animal para que todos estuvieran detrás de ti, cazándote. Pero no, tenías que arruinarlo todo, siempre tienes que ser mejor que yo, ¿no? 

El pequeño triste pidió ser bajado y sin problemas Loki lo puso en el suelo, "perdona, Loki" le dijo con voz llorosa y luego se restregó los ojillos para retirarse de allí. Y Loki lo vio, una dulce bolita que caminaba sollozando con la cabeza baja y que de vez en cuando limpiaba algunas lágrimas. 

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó el dios de negros cabellos cayendo ante él, era su culpa después de todo. No debió usar palabras como "dulzura" o "inocencia" en su hechizo. Thor se volteó hacia él y lo miró como cachorro regañado, como borrego camino al matadero.

— Me voy a mi habitación — respondió y a Loki se le hizo un nudo, pues recordó que sus padres los hacían irse allí cuando hacían algo indebido; irse a la habitación era un castigo, y eso significaba que Thor realmente creía haber hecho algo muy malo.

— No, Thor. No tienes que ir allí — dijo Loki agachándose para estirar sus brazos hacia el pequeño — ven cariño, vayamos a jugar — los ojos del mini Thor se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa se posó en él, antes de que corriera hasta lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano. 

Loki lo llevó a jugar y descubrió las enormes cantidades de energía que tenía su hermanito, él estaba tan agotado y Thor seguía riendo y gritando mientras corría por todos lados. 

— No, Loki — dijo molesto al ver al pelinegro tirado en el césped — la andas, tienes que atraparme. 

Loki suspiró y se levantó del suelo con cansancio, se sentía como anciano midgardiano. Y después persiguió a Thor, dándole ventaja para que pudiera correr y divertirse. Estaba tan cansado, ni siquiera cuando debía ir a batallas junto a un Thor adulto se agotaba tanto, ¿qué tenían los niños que podían cansar a cualquiera? Y así continuaron hasta que se hizo de noche, y el pequeño Thor bostezó. "Gracias a los dioses, menos a Odin" pensó Loki, cargando a Thor para llevarlo a la cama. 

— Escuchame, Thor — pidió colocándose a la altura del príncipe rubio — me iré a bañar y tú harás lo mismo, después cenaremos, nos lavaremos los dientes e iremos a dormir — un puchero y un "no me quiero bañar" le dieron batalla — no me hagas enojar, Thor. 

Así que no le quedó a Thor más remedio que obedecer, y mientras Loki fue a bañarse, él imitó la acción. Al cabo de unos diez minutos Loki volvió con una pequeña camisa. 

— No tengo nada de tu talla, pero estarás cómodo — dijo observando los muchos nudos que había hecho a la ropa interior y a la camisa, para que se ajustaran bien al pequeño cuerpecito — toma, póntela — le dio una camisa que conservaba desde los diez años, un obsequio de su amiga Amora; y Thor se rehusó a usar ropa interior. Loki no le encontró problema. 

Cenaron cereal y juntos se dirigieron a cepillarse los dientes; entonces Loki tomó al pequeño niño y lo acostó sobre la gran cama. Thor le pidió un cuento y él no se lo negó; y después lo cobijó y depositó un suave besito en la frente del pequeño antes de levantarse de la cama en donde se había sentado, para irse. 

— Buenas noches, Thor — le dijo con una caricia, el niño le sonrió dulce y "te amo, Loki" fue lo que respondió — también te amo, enano — le contestó con una sonrisa antes de irse a su habitación. 

Pero no le duró mucho a Loki el tiempo a solas, porque mientras cepillaba sus negros cabellos alguien tocó a la puerta. Abandonó la cómoda silla frente al enorme espejo de su habitación para ir a fijarse quién era y qué quería, resultó ser Thor quien al parecer no podía dormir solo; y Loki había negado en desaprobación, pero un puchero lo había desarmado, de nuevo. De modo tal, le dio a Thor la opción de acompañarlo hasta que se durmiera, y el pequeño niño aceptó gustoso. 

. 

Eran las cuatro con veinte minutos de la madrugada, Loki se había olvidado que debía irse justo cuando su hermano cayera dormido, tal vez el cansancio lo había llevado al sueño sin que pudiera negarse. Y Thor empezó a sentirse mal, su cuerpo estaba cambiando nuevamente; pronto sus músculos dejaron inservible aquella camisa, y aún dormido y con molestia la retiró totalmente de su cuerpo, quedando desnudo. Abrazó el delgado bulto junto a él sin saber siquiera que era su hermano, pues cómo iba a saberlo si aún dormía.   
Se despertó luego de unos quince minutos con una molestia bastante notable; tal vez el pijama de peluche de Loki pegándose a su pene tenía mucho que ver. Abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa a su pequeño hermano allí, abrazándose a él. Era una imagen tan tierna que no dudó en besar la nariz de Loki. Y el pelinegro que era tan sensible, despertó con ese simple toque; miró a Thor como creyendo que aquello era normal, no fue hasta que el mayor le sonrió que todo se aclaró en su mente. 

— Thor, yo no, esto no es — quiso seguir hablando, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

— Shhh — le dijo, colocando un dedo sobre los labios contrarios — está bien, extrañabas a tu hermano mayor — y lo acercó a él en un abrazo más fuerte. Thor gimió al sentir el contacto de la tela con su pene desnudo y erecto.

— Thor, debo irme — trató de escapar el menor, pero asgardiano erecto, era hombre que no pensaba en consecuencias.

— Mmm, Loki — dijo Thor cerca de su oído — qué travieso — perfecto, ahora Thor creía que Loki se le había metido en la cama y lo había desnudado, y lo peor era que estaba muy excitado.

— Basta, Thor — intentó regañar, pero su nerviosismo no le ayudó. Porque resulta que cuando Loki está nervioso se ríe, y Thor tomó eso como un juego del pelinegro — ya deja de restregarme tu pene. 

Pero el rubio no se detuvo, sino que besó la orejita mientras desvestía al menor; no le importó todos esos "Thor, no" que le decía Loki, porque para Thor era claro que si su hermano se había metido a su habitación y conseguido desnudarlo, no buscaba nada bueno. Solo cosas malas, pero deliciosas. Y Loki gritó sacando una risa de Thor, cuando su ropa íntima fue tomada para ser retirada.


	9. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter es el hijo que Loki no puede tener a su lado, y a su vez, Loki puede ser para Peter el padre que el niño tanto extraña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Tío Loki. 

Un ruidoso, extrovertido e hiperactivo joven revoloteaba por allí, muy cerca de él; le debía un favor a Stark y este se lo había cobrado pidiéndole que cuidara al muchacho, "¿qué problema podría dar un adolescente?" Se había preguntado Loki de forma inocente, y ahora estaba bastante estresado.   
El muchacho estaba tan emocionado de convivir con un dios villano que a veces es héroe, o como Loki solía decir "varía mucho de un momento a otro", que preguntaba una y otra cosa; y Loki estaba harto porque creía que no cerraría la boca nunca. Tío Loki esto, tío Loki aquello, estaba volviéndose loco. 

— ¿Qué? — respondió Loki cansado, creyó que sería un tranquilo sábado de películas en su apartamento en Midgard, pero era todo lo contrario.

— ¿De verdad puedes embarazarte? — preguntó sin darle importancia al comportamiento hostil de Loki, y un "sí" en tono aburrido llegó en respuesta. Peter meditó un poco — ¿y de verdad tienes un hijo que es un caballo con ocho patas? ¿cuál pata salió de ti primero? — Loki por poco se ahogó, y el joven tan solo lo miró con una enorme sonrisa mientras el tosía de manera exagerada. 

— Cierra la boca, Peter — gritó el dios entre ofendido y avergonzado, pero el súperheroe continuó mirándole inocente, como si hubiese realizado una pregunta muy normal — ¿qué te importa? 

— Cuéntame, por favor tío Loki — el príncipe asgardiano notó que no había pizca de burla o morbo en el muchacho, sino solo una enorme curiosidad. Suspiró pesadamente antes de responder.

— Deberías ver un vídeo — le dijo mostrándole el nacimiento de un potro, y Peter se sorprendió para después mirarlo — justo fue así, Peter. Soy un cambiaformas, fui una yegua esa vez. 

— Si que eres increíble, tío Loki — le elogió sincero — no hay nada que no puedas hacer — Loki se sintió halagado con lo dicho por el joven vengador y como casi nunca hacía, le obsequió una sonrisa diminuta — ¿por qué tus hijos nunca están aquí? Jamás los he visto y has venido a la tierra muchas veces. 

De pronto la mirada de Loki se entristeció y aunque quiso ser disimulado mirando a otro lado, Peter lo notó bastante bien. Acaso había dicho algo malo, se preguntaba el menor; y es que si fue así, jamás fue su intención. No esperó más y preguntó, si había metido la pata sería mejor saberlo de una vez. 

— No dijiste nada malo, Peter. Es solo que — Loki ni siquiera pudo acabar antes de que su voz se quebrara y Peter vio los ojos verdes cristalizarse — es que casi no los veo y los extraño — el héroe se sorprendió, porque aunque no lo decía, siempre había creído que Loki no tenía punto frágil o sentimientos por algo; pero allí estaba el dios a punto de las lágrimas porque decía que extrañaba a sus bebés. Se arriesgó y envolvió a Loki en un abrazo y extrañamente el dios no se apartó.

— Lo siento tanto tío Loki, no debí preguntar eso — se disculpó sinceramente y sin darse cuenta cuándo, Loki ya lo tenía abrazado y acariciándole el cabello — de seguro tus hijos también te extrañan.

— Sí — le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y Peter creyó que había dicho algo bueno — a veces voy al mar y mi niño viene a verme, le gusta que bese su cabecilla; otras veces viajo a Jotunheim, allí vive Fenrir y a él le gusta mucho que acaricie su pelaje — el dios le contó sobre sus hijos, y Peter entendió principalmente dos cosas: primero, que Loki le acariciaba el cabello porque de alguna forma le recordaba el tiempo que podía pasar con sus hijos; y segundo, que le era muy complicado por una u otra razón estar con ellos. 

Peter se separó de Loki un momento para ir por más palomitas, y mientras estas explotaban puso una nueva película; a Loki no le hacía tanta gracia ya que el muchacho no se callaba nunca y así ni siquiera podía disfrutar la película, pero no dijo nada sino que esperó a que el vengador volviera. Y cuanto el joven regresó al sofá, Loki lo atrajo hacia él para continuar acariciando el cabello, y él no se quejó.   
De forma muy extraña Peter no habló más, sino que se dedicó a observar la película y a disfrutar los mimos del dios; él ya no tenía a sus padres vivos y para Loki era muy complicado ver a sus hijos, no sería necesario decir cuánto se podían hacer bien el uno al otro. "Deberíamos ir por un helado mañana", le ofreció Loki a media película y él solo asintió. 

— Tío Loki — llamó apenas acabó la película, parecía que estuvo esperando siglos para hacer la pregunta. Loki hizo un gesto de desconfianza, pero aún así lo instó a continuar — si tienes a Sleipnir porque tuviste intimidad con un caballo, quiere decir que también tuviste sexo con una serpiente y con un lobo, ¿no?


	10. Odin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin es un buen padre, que no supo cómo demostrar su cariño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Nunca hubiera creído que llevar a casa un bebé de gigantes de hielo pudiera ser tan complicado; la primera vez que lo vio quedó enganchado de esa extraña belleza azul, un pequeño niño –y se sorprendió, porque no tenía la estatura adecuada– sobre una roca, en el helado lugar que era aquel: Jotunheim. El hijo de Laufey supo de inmediato, y lo llevó con él; tal vez sus intensiones no habían sido las mejores en un inicio, Loki no sería más que un medio de paz, pero según pasaba el tiempo no pudo evitar amarlo, nadie pudo. Su esposa estaba enloquecida con el lindo niño de cabellos negros, y su primogénito estaba tan feliz de tener un hermanito a quien cuidar; Loki se había ganado el cariño de todos.   
Y así, estando en el Valhalla no podía evitar pensar en ese hijo suyo, Loki sí que había sido un muchacho difícil; Thor siempre fue más dócil y obediente, pero el menor era un alma rebelde, le había dado tantos dolores de cabeza, y aún así no podía evitar amarlo.

《— Loki, ¿qué sucedió? — no hacía falta preguntar, el pequeño Thor de ocho años estaba herido y llorando, mientras que Loki, de seis, se encontraba con una risita y una daga ensangrentada en su mano.

— Yo no sé — si Odin hubiese sido menos fuerte, hubiera caído ante esa sonrisa dulce y los ojitos brillantes, luego lo hubiera cargado y posteriormente felicitado por tan increíble hazaña. Pero no ocurrió, envió a Thor con una de las sirvientas del palacio hacia los sanadores, y se agachó a la altura de su hijo pequeño.

— Ambos sabemos que sí sabes — odiaba sentirse descubierto, y un puchero le hizo saber tal cosa a su padre — solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? — Loki puso sus manos tras la espalda y se las frotó, "sí, padre" había respondido — bien, ve a jugar.》

Odin sonrió ante el recuerdo y negó, recordaba a Loki darle un abrazo y luego irse de allí corriendo; siempre tan embustero. Recibe la mirada de su esposa y ambos se sonríen, ella sabe que ha estado pensando muchísimo en Loki.

《— Padre, ¿yo seré rey? — Loki tenía trece cuando le hizo dicha pregunta, se suponía que debía ser Thor quien ascendiera al trono, pero su hijo mayor era tan impulsivo e irresponsable, mientras Loki siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de sí. No como el guerrero que él hubiera deseado, pero así era su hijo, un gran hechicero. Y en cierto punto de su vida, Odin había considerado que cualquiera podría subir al trono.

— Thor o tú, cuando ambos sean mayores decidiré quién ha ganado el poder de llamarse rey de Asgard.

— ¿Qué pasará con el otro, padre?

— Deberá apoyar al nuevo rey, ser un consejero, y buscar la paz y el bienestar para su pueblo. 》

Loki siempre fue tan listo, nunca le interesó las guerras, él creía que todo podía solucionarse hablando; y lo cierto era que había escapado de tantas cosas con la ayuda del diálogo. Tenía ese don para convencer a las personas, de saber cuáles palabras con exactitud debía usar, perdería la cuenta si se pusiera a contar todas las veces que lo vio hacer gala de su lengua de plata; Loki le había enseñado que no se necesitaba derramar sangre para conseguir lo que se quería. 

《— El cofre no fue lo único que tomaste de Jotunheim ese día, ¿no es así? — se quedó paralizado, si bien sabía que ese día podía llegar, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Su niño tenía apenas dieciséis años, no iba a entender; claro que él pensaba decirle la verdad, pero no en ese momento, Loki era tan frágil que temía romper su corazón.

— No — dijo finalmente, después de exhalar. Era un tema realmente complicado — había un niño, el hijo de Laufey — sería imposible describir lo que su corazón sintió al ver a Loki quebrarse frente a él y llorar, preguntando si estaba maldito, llamándose a sí mismo "monstruo", él amaba tanto a Loki, podía no ser su hijo de sangre, pero eso qué, lo había tomado desde que era un pequeño que ni siquiera podía hablar, le había dado un lugar en su familia, y cuando se dio cuenta se había enamorado de ese dulce niñito. 》

Odin suspiró, tal vez Loki había tenido razón esa vez y debió haberle dicho la verdad desde el inicio, pero la verdad era que el pelinegro era su hijo y tenía tantas posibilidades de ser rey como las tenía Thor. Si no le dijo fue porque sabía que su hijo era tan dramático que empezaría a sentirse aparte, cuando siempre fue uno más de ellos.   
Hubiera deseado poseer ese don de Loki para las palabras, seguramente eso le habría ayudado a evitar que su pequeño niño se lanzara del bifrost. La siguiente vez que lo vio, fue cuando Thor y sus amigos lo habían capturado luego de que intentara gobernar la tierra, dieciocho tenía en aquel entonces. 

《— Realmente no veo porqué tanto alboroto — esta vez se había pasado de la raya, podía ser su culpa por no haberle puesto mano dura, por haberle permitido tantas cosas, por no reprenderlo cuando lo merecía. Ahora tenía que verlo ser un irrespetuoso frente a él y tomar como un chiste a todas las personas que asesinó.

— ¿Realmente no comprendes la gravedad de tus crímenes? — podía verlo, Loki sería el dios del engaño, pero su gesto siempre lo delataba; estaba asustado, dolido, se sentía traicionado. Pero no importaba cuánto quisiera pasar por alto esta nueva travesura, debía darle un castigo porque sí que había llegado lejos.   
Le dio una celda privada, mientras que los demás prisioneros debían compartir, permitió que Frigga se la llenara de los tantos libros que Loki amaba, y le envió a poner muebles que lo hicieran sentir cómodo. Lo asustó diciéndole que debía pasar el resto de su vida en prisión y jamás vería de nuevo a su madre, pero la verdad era que jamás podría ver preso a Loki por siempre. 》

Por aquel tiempo creyó prudente encerrar a Loki algunos años, y luego lo enviaría a llamar, le haría un juicio y fingiría haber caído en sus redes para después dejarlo libre; no era una mala idea, el muchacho se llevaría un escarmiento y él no tendría porqué verlo tras las rejas toda una eternidad. Pero no ocurrió así, la siguiente vez que vio a su hijo habían pasado tres años, veintiuno tenía, y fue luego de la muerte de Frigga. 

《— No pudimos hallar a Thor, pero encontramos un cuerpo.

— Loki — no, no significaba que creía que el cuerpo hallado fuera el de su hijo menor, sino que se percató realmente tarde del hechizo que su hijo había trabajado en su contra, Loki había actuado incluso antes de hablar y él no pudo evitar caer ante él, tal vez el dolor no le permitió darse cuenta, o quizá Frigga desde el Valhalla lo estaba ayudando. 》

Sonrió con melancolía, definitivamente ese era un hijo difícil. Recordó con tristeza y orgullo que había logrado escapar de aquel hechizo, pero cuando se dispuso a volver, pudo ver que Loki era un gran rey, Asgard prosperaba en paz y riqueza, el pueblo estaba feliz y su pequeño hijo también. Decidió entonces que lo dejaría allí reinando, después de todo su tiempo se estaba agotando y unas vacaciones no le caerían nada mal.   
La siguiente vez que volvió a encontrarse con él, Thor se había dado cuenta del engaño y lucía realmente enojado; no se preocupó por eso, sabía que Loki había hecho el corazón de Thor incluso más blando que el suyo, y que por más molesto que estuviera jamás se atrevería a dañarlo. Veintiséis años tenía en ese entonces. 

《— Los amo, mis hijos — deseó haberlo dicho más a menudo, la mirada que Loki le dedicó le dejó entender que había sido lo único que necesitó todo ese tiempo: saber que lo amaba, que era valioso. Pero él nunca fue perfecto, los dioses cometían errores, y él se había equivocado con Loki. 》

Por supuesto que lo amó, lo amaba todavía aunque ya estuviera muerto, ¿quién diría que aún después de fallecido podrías seguir amando? No había nada que pudiera hacer, tal vez solo esperar que ese "los amo, mis hijos" se hubiera metido muy al fondo de la cabeza de Loki y luego se hubiera aferrado fuertemente, como un recuerdo que se niega a irse.   
Entonces su esposa se sentó junto a él, ella sabía que se había preocupado tanto por su hijo menor. "Loki es tan frágil", "Thor, protege a tu hermano" podía recordar cada frase, no era que creyeran indefenso a Loki, sino que los padres no pueden evitar sobreproteger al menor de sus niños. Pero ya no podían cuidar a Loki, él ahora era un hombre y debía cuidarse por sí mismo.

Las campanas del Valhalla sonaron, alguien más había fallecido, un héroe había caído. 

— Padre, madre — ahí estaba la sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, se sintió mal de verlo allí, Loki era tan joven. Pero si estaba en aquel lugar solo podía significar que murió con honor, siendo un héroe.

— Mi hijo — como siempre lo fue, suyo. Laufey había tenido tanta suerte al procrear a Loki, pero había sido un tonto por abandonarlo. Loki era inteligente, fuerte en tantos sentidos, poderoso, vulnerable, dulce; su niño era solo de él. Y sin pensarlo más, y antes de que Frigga se lo arrebatara, lo abrazó; lo hizo fuerte para que Loki entendiera que era su bebé y que lo amaba, y el pelinegro respondió dejando caer la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello.


	11. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony consigue que Loki no ataque la tierra, con mucho whisky y un poco de sexo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Había obtenido el teseracto y con ese poder obligaría a Midgard a arrodillarse ante él; era un dios poderoso, y ellos tan solo simples ratas deseosas de alguien a quien alabar. Bien, Loki era ese alguien.   
No temía a nadie allí, estaba ese grupo de ridículos llamados "vengadores"; su hermano muy bueno como para dañarlo realmente; el soldado era fuerte, pero solo un vulgar humano más; la bestia, pues una estúpida cosa sin cerebro. ¿Qué era aquello? El día de hacer reír a Loki, acaso.

Se encontraba en la torre de los vengadores, su ejército llegaría pronto y esclavizaría ese lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nada ni nadie podría detener lo que se venía, ni siquiera el hombre extraño con su armadura roja tan ridícula. 

— Dime que vienes a apelar mi lado humano — se burló el dios, sabía que venía a pedir algún tipo de acuerdo o alguna de esas tonterías que solían hacer los humanos débiles.

— De hecho vine a amenazarte.

— Necesitas tu armadura para eso — otra burla, ¿quién demonios se creía para hablarle de ese modo? No era más que un insignificante, y se lo dejaría muy en claro.

— Está un poco dañada — respondió Stark encogiéndose de hombros, y seguido se encaminó hacia el bar que había instalado en ese piso de la torre — ¿gustas un trago?

— Nada cambiarás con distracciones.

— No — corrigió, sirviendo dos tragos de su mejor whisky — amenazas. Bebe, te hará sentir cómodo mientras te amenazo.

— Muy bien, dime a qué le temería — lanzó la pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, y bebió — nada mal.

— Lo sé, es de los mejores licores. Bien, tenemos un Hulk, un sujeto con problemas para controlar su ira — su amenaza no funcionaba en absoluto, pero ese licor sí, porque cuando se percató Loki ya lo había bebido — ¿más? — preguntó, tomando la botella para servirle otro trago, y Loki no alejó el vaso.

— Solo es una bestia, no representa ningún peligro para mí — esa sonrisa tenía a Stark a segundos de darle un puñetazo, pero no sería un tonto, sabía que no podía solo contra el dios. Loki volvió a acercarle su vaso, de nuevo vacío, y el hombre entendió.

— Ya ves, ¿por qué destruirías el mundo en que se fabrica el mejor whisky? 

No era tan mala esa objeción, aunque Loki no quería destruir Midgard, quería esclavizarla; existe una diferencia enorme entre esas dos palabras. Y así se les había ido el tiempo, Stark amenazando a Loki, y este acercando su vaso vacío. El millonario no supo en qué momento había sucedido, pero ese dios ya se había gastado dos botellas y todo parecía indicar que la tercera no duraría mucho; quién lo sabe, tal vez era el hecho de que Loki le impidiera alejar la botella cada vez que le servía un nuevo trago lo que hacía que creyera tal cosa.   
No se equivocó, la tercera botella de whisky duró menos que las anteriores; agradecía tener una buena reserva de ese licor. Trago tras trago, y botella tras botella; cuando Stark se percató Loki estaba un poco sonrojado, los ojos le brillaban, y todo le daba risa. 

— O... Jajaja, otro — acercó su vaso de nuevo, y Tony volvió a servirle sin problemas — jajaja gra... Gra cias. 

Qué bueno, ahora tenía al dios egocéntrico, loco, narcisista, y ebrio, ¡yuju! –sarcasmo marca Stark– No sabía qué hacer con él, se suponía que iba a amenazarlo y Loki temblaría de miedo o bien, llamaría al resto el equipo y entre todos lo harían temblar. Claro que vencer al dios en aquel estado sería mucho más fácil, pero estaba seguro de que Thor lo mataría por embriagar a su hermanito pequeño. Suspiró tratando de pensar, ¿cómo haría para que ese dios desistiera de gobernarlos y se marchara a su mundo como un niño bueno? Y por supuesto, que ese plan no incluyera al dios del trueno furioso porque el niño había bebido. 

— Y bien Loki, dime porqué quieres gobernar la tierra — preguntó como si fuera un tema de lo más casual, y Loki aceptó los brazos que lo hicieron sentarse sobre el largo sofá. Stark tomó espacio a su lado, y le prestó atención.

— Yo soy — se rió — ay, ¿cómo era? — Tony tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, debía mostrarle a Loki que lo estaba tomando en serio — ah sí, Loki príncipe de Asgard y heredero legítimo al trono de — otra risa — espera, se me olvidó. Sí, sí, Jotun heim. 

— ¿Y no podrías gobernar alguno de esos mundos? — cuando la risilla de Loki se apagó para dar paso a un gesto furioso, Tony supo que había elegido mal la pregunta — ¿Loki?

— Maldito viejo mentiroso, toda mi vida engañándome, estúpido anciano uniojo, lo odio — genial, tenía que arruinarlo. Habían pasado de muchas risas a un dios gritando con furia.

— Ay, pobre Loki — intentó — debe ser muy estresante todo esto para ti. No, definitivamente no lo mereces.

— Lo sé, Tony — muy bien, estaba mejorando. Esperen, ¿acaso el temible dios del engaño había hecho un adorable puchero? — ¿sabes quién será el rey? El estúpido de Thor.

— Qué horror, tú eres mejor.

— Yo sé, pero todos me odian y ya no sé qué hacer, todos son malos conmigo.

— No digas eso, Loki — respondió Stark acercándose más, y Loki no lo alejó — no todos te odian, yo no lo hago.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Tony? — preguntar en qué momento fue que Loki se subió sobre el millonario y ambos empezaron a quitarse las prendas sería una pérdida de tiempo, principalmente porque Anthony Stark no tenía ni idea de cómo habían acabado en ese punto; lo único que sabía era que el dios de las travesuras estaba muy necesitado de cariño, y él se lo daría.

Stark podría ser un poco decente y no aprovecharse de un dios ebrio, pero tener a ese pelinegro semidesnudo frotándose contra él, le nubló todo el juicio. Tenía dos opciones: la primera, cuando a Loki se le pasara la borrachera iba a estar muy enojado; o segunda, iba a estar muy feliz. Era tiempo de rezar para que fuera la segunda opción.

Y en algún momento el grito de Natasha lo había hecho percatarse de la locura que estaba haciendo, pero no se detuvo. Le señaló a ella el cetro y siguió penetrando muy duro a Loki. Y la agente tan solo salió de allí con el teseracto en mano, evitando que cualquier otra persona –principalmente Thor– ingresara. 

Habían logrado evitar el ingreso de las tropas de Loki, le habían quitado el cetro; y Tony le dio duro para que si no lo satisfacía por lo menos no pudiera caminar, porque todos saben que no puedes intentar gobernar un mundo cuando te duele el culo. O bueno, principalmente porque se dio cuenta que con cariñitos y dulzura no llegaba a ningún lado con el dios salvaje. 

— Amigo de hojalata, no sé lo que hiciste para convencer a mi hermano, pero te lo agradezco — habló Thor ingresando en aquel piso, Loki se había vestido con un elegante traje negro, estaba muy bien peinado, y había realizado un hechizo en él mismo para quitar todo rastro de alcohol.

— Nada que una charla no pueda arreglar, deberías intentar eso más seguido — Thor lo meditó un momento y después afirmó, tal vez sí sería bueno mejorar la conversación con su hermano. Y por su parte, Loki se despidió con un besito en la mejilla del millonario, algo que extraño muchísimo a Thor pero decidió no decir nada. Y Loki se retiró muy tranquilo y feliz, y sin ninguna molestia; Stark había sido bueno, pero jornadas más salvajes había tenido.


	12. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky es un extraño lobo blanco que quiere obtener de Loki más cosas de las que desearía un animal común

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki tiene una nueva mascota, y es de hecho, la primera mascota que puede tener. Pero está bien, él ya es un hombre y Odin no puede impedirlo esta vez.

Lo vio por primera vez cerca del lago, un animal hermoso que solo se echó sobre el pasto y lo observó bañarse, desnudo. Y Loki no le tomó importancia a aquello, porque solo era un lobo, qué iba a saber un animal. La segunda vez que Loki volvió a bañarse fue luego de unos días y el lobo volvió a llegar, se echó de nuevo sobre el pasto y no quitó los ojos de su cuerpo; Loki admitió que era extraño, pero pensó después que solo estaba siendo paranoico, y que ese bonito lobo blanco solo lo miraba porque sí. La tercera vez que Loki volvió al lago, el lobo ya estaba ahí. Parecía estarlo esperando, y para Loki fue incómodo pensar en eso; los ojos del animal se posaron otra vez sobre su cuerpo y siguieron el movimiento de sus manos mientras se despojaba de las prendas.   
Los demás días eran iguales, Loki volvía al lago y el lobo ya lo esperaba, nunca hacía nada, únicamente se echaba sobre el pasto y lo observaba desnudarse y nadar luego. Loki amaba ir al lago, era su lugar especial, y tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no había abandonado el lugar; una pelea con Thor, los regaños de su padre... Ir al lago le traía tranquilidad a su cuerpo y a su mente.

Después de unos meses de aquella extraña rutina, Loki había decidido recostar su cuerpo al borde del lago, simplemente se recostó allí y cerró los ojos, desde su pecho a sus pies era cubierto por las tranquilas aguas.   
El animal entonces actuó diferente esa vez, se levantó del pasto y se acercó a él sin hacer ruido, y estando muy cerca lo olfateó. Loki se asustó y se movió rápidamente colocándose en una posición incómoda y totalmente innecesaria de ataque, pero el lobo no se perturbó, ni se molestó, solo lo miraba desde la orilla.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó como si pudiera responderle, pero debía intentarlo porque si algo tenía claro era que ese animal no era común. 

Pero el animal no respondió, solo continuó mirándolo y Loki nadó a la otra orilla para poder vestirse y largarse de allí, últimamente se había estado preguntando si realmente era relajante ir al lago, y cuando se fue, el animal lo observó hasta que su silueta se perdió. Después de eso pasaron ocho semanas antes de que Loki volviera al lago, una noche hermosa, creyó que el animal ya habría encontrado algo más interesante que hacer, pero no fue así, sino que allí estaba. Echado sobre el pasto, derrotado, como quien aguarda toda una vida a quien sabe no volverá; pero Loki estaba allí de nuevo, no tenía que esperarlo más tiempo. Se levantó entonces y se acercó a él, y sin estar excesivamente cerca le gruñó; Loki se asombró y se incómodo en partes iguales, aquel gruñido era un reclamo de enojo y de dolor, le reclamaba por haberlo dejado solo. Entonces el dios suspiró y estiró los brazos hacia el lobo, y aunque dudó al inicio no pudo esperar mucho para ir al llamado. 

— Eres un animal muy extraño — le dijo Loki mientras acariciaba la cabeza — ¿en dónde está tu manada? 

Loki se desnudó como era costumbre y el lobo que siempre lo observaba, esta vez le aulló agradecido a la luna.   
Y cuando quiso marcharse lo siguieron, porque esta vez el lobo no iba a dejar que se le volviera a escapar; Loki sabía que a Odin no iba a gustarle nada que hubiera una mascota en el castillo, pero se percató pronto que no podría perderlo.

Ese día ingresaron al castillo en completo silencio, y para cuando Odin se enteró de aquel animal, también se dio cuenta que Loki no iba a tirarlo fuera. 

Con los días transcurriendo Loki se percató de que la rutina seguiría igual, el animal lo observaría sin cansarse. Admiraría su cuerpo desnudo y entraría con él a la ducha para verle bañarse, incluso lo miraría dormir.

La mañana de su cumpleaños mil cuatrocientos noventa y tres Loki se metió a bañar y cerró, no le apetecía tener compañía ese día y el lobo aguardó tras la puerta. 

— ¿Qué pasa, Bucky? — rió al notar el enojo en su mascota, y el animal mordió el paño que lo cubría — Bucky, no. 

No obedeció, mordió con tanta fuerza que Loki no pudo seguir cubriéndose y cuando estuvo desnudo el lobo lo derribó. Loki se sintió tan incómodo al sentir como su cuerpo era olfateado, su cuello, su rostro, su abdomen, el lobo quería oler todo de él, hasta su pies, y luego su miembro y su ano. Él sabía que había algo extraño con ese lobo, lo sabía perfectamente, y aún así abrió un poco más las piernas. Se culpó a sí mismo y se dijo que lo que hacía era enfermo, cuando no le quedaron más excusas y el placer triunfó ante la culpa se acomodó en cuatro y pegó el pecho en el piso; Bucky no se hizo esperar.   
Esa vez había atraído a Bucky hacia él y el lobo se le acostó encima, entonces Loki lo acarició un rato. 

En el presente, Loki va con Bucky a todos lados, el lobo le es fiel y lo protege, le aleja pretendientes, y no permite ser acariciado por nadie más que Loki. Bucky es un animal de sentimientos fríos, pero tan cálido con el dios de las mentiras; huye del contacto con otros y es agresivo, le ha demostrado enojo hasta a Odin, pero Loki puede incluso pisarle la cola y él no hará nada.   
Por las noches Loki se despide de su familia y el animal lo sigue, se trepa a la cama y espera a que Loki se acueste, algunas noches Loki se baña, entonces el lobo baja para acompañarlo, otras noches decide que hace frío y solo se cambia.   
Así es que cada noche Bucky aguarda, esperando las caricias y los besos que le hacen saber que puede poseer a su dueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez usar un lobo sea confuso para algunos, pero todo es una referencia. Primero a que Bucky es "lobo blanco", y luego al apetito sexual de Loki, recuerda que en mitología ha tenido sexo con un caballo. (Incluso uno de sus hijos es un lobo)


	13. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki se excede con sus bromas y el capitán Rogers decide que debe castigarlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

"Coordinaré búsqueda y rescate"   
"El traje no me encanta, muy ajustado... ¿Te gustaría hablar sobre la verdad" 

Odin había decidido cambiar el castigo de Loki, así que lo había sacado de las cárceles de Asgard y enviado con Thor para ser un refuerzo en los vengadores. Y Loki no sabía si era peor estar encerrado en una celda o verse obligado a colaborar con esos midgardianos tan insoportables.

Cuando Thor llegó con él a la torre, el caos fue impresionante. Stark empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras maldecía, y Steve estaba tan estresado que le lanzó su escudo mientras le gritaba "lenguaje". Barton solo estaba allí con un gesto muy enojado, pero al igual que el resto, no dijo nada.   
Entonces Thor les había explicado que era un mandato de su padre. "No me importa quién haya enviado a Loki aquí, va a tener que comportarse, y deberá mantenerse vigilado" había dado la orden el capitán, y Thor observó como de nuevo su hermano tomaba la forma del capitán y repetía lo dicho. Era la tercera vez que lo veía tomar la forma de Steve, y empezaba a preguntarse porqué.   
"Yo no soy el adecuado para mantener a mi hermano a raya" admitió Thor con vergüenza, y aquello causó otro caos, nadie quería la obligación de mantener a Loki vigilado; entonces Thor había propuesto a Steve y lo sometió a votación, todos a excepción del capitán habían votado a favor. 

Bucky había llegado a vivir con ellos, con la promesa de que Tony lo ayudaría a liberarse del control de Hydra, sentía vergüenza al verlo después de lo que hizo, pero Stark lo había perdonado y le había hecho entender que no era culpable de eso, sino una víctima más de esa organización.   
Steve estaba en la sala principal, parecía esperar a alguien, pero de cualquier forma Bucky se acercó a él. 

— Steve, ¿esperas a alguien? — preguntó, y el soldado lo miró con maldad y una sonrisa extraña. Bucky se incomodó.

— Hail Hydra

— ¿Steve? — no podía creerlo, Rogers no podía ser parte de hydra, pero también sabía que su amigo jamás le haría una broma como esa.

— Anhelo, oxidado, diecisiete

— Steve, ¿qué haces? — le cuestionó con un poco de enojo y otro poco de miedo. 

— Amanecer, horno, nueve.

— No, cállate — le gritó con angustia, no quería ser controlado de nuevo, odiaba todo lo que había hecho bajo el control de hydra.

— Benigno, bienvenida, uno.

— Basta — gritó más fuerte y eso provocó que Tony, Thor, y el verdadero Steve llegaran hasta ellos.

— Vagón de carga.

— Listo para obedecer — era tarde, el falso Steve le dijo algunas palabras al oído, y de inmediato Bucky se lanzó sobre Stark con la intención de matarlo.

Entonces en ese momento Loki volvió a su forma original y observó a Steve con una sonrisa de satisfacción; realmente no soportaba a ese humano y su obsesión con "la verdad".   
No entendían qué tipo de control mental era aquel, porque Barnes parecía ser dueño de una fuerza exagerada cada vez que era "el soldado de invierno", Entre Stark y Rogers lograron inmovilizarlo, y luego Thor se ofreció a llevarlo hasta el laboratorio y atarlo allí a lo que fuera; Tony fue tras él, intentaría limpiar el cerebro de Bucky. 

— ¿En serio piensa que puede hacer algo como eso? — Steve muy pocas veces se enojaba, pero esta era una de esas veces.

— Lo hice — respondió con burla, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa, Steve lo había golpeado con su escudo.

Loki peleó contra él, pero Odin había reducido su magia a un nivel muy bajo, y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo nunca fue el mejor. Y para cuando Thor regresó con ellos, su hermano tenía un golpe en el pómulo y el capitán lo llevaba quién sabe a dónde; Loki lo miró con suplica, pero él no lo ayudó.

Una vez estuvieron en la habitación del capitán, Steve cerró la puerta con seguro.

— En la guerra, cuando alguien hacía algo indebido era castigado — habló Steve mientras buscaba alguna cosa en su caja de herramientas — Hydra por el contrario, no castigaba sino que torturaba — antes de proseguir tomó a Loki de un brazo y lo obligó a ir hasta su cama, allí lo amarró al respaldar con ayuda de una soga — castigo o tortura, dependerá de cómo quiera verlo.

Loki le gritó varias maldiciones cuando Rogers tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar su ropa, pero el capitán no prestó atención, sino que continuó su labor hasta que Loki estuvo totalmente desnudo

— En mis tiempos — habló Steve cogiendo un látigo, y Loki que no podía ver lo que hacía, lo interrumpió.

— Recuerdo las historias sobre ti en mi infancia — se burló.

— Educábamos — continuó Steve — a los animales de esta forma. 

El látigo cayó con fuerza sobre la piel de la espalda, y Loki se retorció gritando. Steve no se detuvo sino que golpeó una y otra vez, en los brazos, las piernas, las nalgas.

— Yo soy un dios, midgardiano idiota — le gritó Loki con un tono de odio mezclado con dolor, pero Steve no se detuvo porque el color rojo en los glúteos tan blancos lo excitaba bastante. 

Unos minutos después la tortura había acabado; Rogers desató a Loki y lo levantó del suelo con fuerza, después tomándolo por la barbilla lo miró con un brillo de maldad que nadie más había logrado ver. Lo amenazó con castigarlo de esa forma cada vez que hiciera algo indebido, y como resultaba ser que Steve había estado en la guerra, sabía perfectamente como ser un tirano. Y Loki no bajó la mirada ni demostró miedo, sino que lo retó con una sonrisa arrogante; si existía una razón por la cual intentaba fastidiarle la vida al capitán Rogers era porque además de que la verdad es totalmente incompatible con las mentiras, no creía que alguien pudiera ser completamente bondadoso, Steve debía tener un lado oscuro y Loki no quería descansar hasta obligarlo a mostrarlo; pues bien, ese lado ya había salido y Loki fue privilegiado en verlo primero. 

Unas horas más tarde, Steve se encuentra cenando junto a Natasha, Thor, Tony y Bucky. Comen ensalada de camarones para molestia de Stark, quien piensa que debería cenar algo más pesado, algo como una costilla de cerdo entera junto a un trago de buen whiski; entonces James revisa su comida y extrae el camarón más grande, que luego coloca sobre el plato de Tony, Stark lo mira y él le sonríe, y es todo lo que Tony necesita para saber que le está agradeciendo.   
Loki ingresa y observa a Steve comer muy tranquilamente, pide un poco de jugo con un "por favor", y cuando Thor se lo ha pasado, le agradece con una sonrisa; luego alguien necesita aderezo y el capitán es el primero en levantarse para pasarlo. "hipócrita" piensa Loki, y toma la forma de Steve nuevamente. 

— Soldados — dice con el tono que usaría un general, Bucky lo mira con enojo, y Thor se agarra el cabello con estrés.

— Hermano, ¿podrías comportarte? — pide, o más bien suplica.

— Hail Hydra — dice Loki cuando la mirada del capitán se posó sobre él, claramente lo está retando. Bucky golpea la mesa con cólera y se levanta para irse, pero Tony se lo impide diciendo que no debe dejar ganar a Loki. Todos deciden ignorarlo, y es entonces hasta que nadie los observa que Steve vuelve a mostrarle esa chispa de maldad en sus ojos, y en los ojos de Loki nace la satisfacción, la excitación, y un poco de travesura.

— ¿Quieres cenar, Loki? — pregunta Steve corriendo una silla para él, entonces Loki le sonríe y afirma. Entendía que solo él podría ver el lado oscuro de Rogers, y eso le gustaba bastante.


End file.
